Blood Moon
by Flightless Falcon
Summary: Tensions between the Cullens and the Quileute pack are already high, and one week before the wedding, when the Quileutes abduct Bella things snap and all hell breaks lose. Forks and La Push suddenly become a war ground. Please review, thank you!
1. A Visit

A/N: Hey all hope you enjoy I'll try to update every Friday/Monday classes have me busy so those are pretty much the only time I can. Saturdays are a maybe. Oh I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

* * *

My stomach churned as I walked to my bed and fell onto it heavily. I put my earphones in place and listened to Home by Christ Daughtry. Today marked exactly one week until the wedding. To say that I was nervous is an understatement. Words cannot describe how I am feeling at this point. It doesn't help that Alice has been keeping secrets, keeping me out of the Cullen home. Alice is a very capricious vampire, and that's what scares me the most. Images of ice sculptures, crystal, a seven-tier cake, and other expensive decorations filled my mind. Why couldn't she just be happy with something simple? I am marrying Edward, that's all that matters.

Suddenly the mattress lowered slightly, and I felt one of my earphones leave my ear "so, this what they mean by a sleeping beauty…" A very familiar velvety voice whispered into my ear. His cold breath sent a rack of chills down my body. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into Edward's smoldering topaz eyes, it was obvious he had just gone hunting. His gorgeous face was only inches from mine, and he was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

Unable to control it, I blushed. Even more embarrassing, my heart was racing a mile a minute. He chuckled softly and kissed my lips lightly, pulling away to keep from getting to out of hand. "I wasn't sleeping, just thinking," I breathed.

Edward brushed away the few strands of my brown hair that had strayed onto my face. "What were you thinking about?" Edward asked curiously, although from the look on his face I had hunch he must already know.

"Same old thing" I answered, I didn't want to bother him with the usual. He must be sick of hearing about my qualms by now.

"Bella dear, you know I love you, don't you?" Edward asked gently.

"Of course! Wait…why?" I replied defensively. I knew without a doubt, he knew something that I wouldn't like.

Edward's lips parted in a grin "always defensive, aren't you?…" He sighed, "Alice is throwing you a bachelorrette party. He informed me cautiously.

"Oh no! Why?" I was mortified now, wasn't the bridal shower enough! Why did she have to throw in a bachelorette party on top of that? "You promised you would moderate her! What if she gets me a stripper?" I threw that question, just to get Edward thinking…maybe he'd get Alice to call off the whole thing.

Edward got up from the bed and brought me with him before I even realized it, he moved to the CD player. "Lets forget about that for now" he whispered staring directly at me, there was a look of apology in his eyes. I wondered what else he knew, but he soon answered my question. Out of his coat he pulled out a CD. "Alice requests that we try out this song…for our first dance has a married couple."

I panicked, "I thought we were going to leave that part out?" my voice shook with nerves now; I was going to make a fool of myself at my own wedding! "You know how much of a klutz I am!" I pointed out anxiously.

He turned back to face the CD player without another word, and searched for the right track. As the song began, he closed the gap between us in two graceful strides. Gently he guided me onto his feet, and started to move with me to the music supporting me the whole time, just as he had done at prom. The whole thing caught me by such surprise that I didn't notice the song at first. When I did register it, I recognized it as my lullaby. Edward pressed his cold lips to my ear before whispering, "I think this is a fitting song don't you?"

I simply nodded, driven into silence as we danced around the room. My heart started to beat rapidly as I found myself imagining this on our wedding day. This wouldn't be half bad I decided. I completely agreed with Edward on this one. All of a sudden I felt the shock of Edward's cold lips on my neck. I gasped slightly; he slowly made his way up my neck, kissing the hollow just bellow my ear and then along my jaw line. He whispered an 'I love you' against my skin and before I could respond he kissed me more passionately then ever before as we seemed to glide around my room. To say that I was surprised was a complete understatement. He had successfully gotten me to forget all my worries, and I had no problem with that.

All to soon the song came to an end, but Edward did not let go of me. He kissed the top of my head "all will be fine, you will see." He whispered reassuringly into my hair. Who could argue with him now? Certainly not me, after a few minutes of staying the way we were, he parted from me with a reluctant sigh. "I need to go, Charlie is expecting me to pick him up in five minutes." He smirked slightly.

For a few minutes I had nearly forgotten that Edward was going to dinner with Charlie. Most likely Charlie would be lecturing Edward, and maybe even threatening him, with me out of the picture that was all to possible. I knew Edward wouldn't be fazed by it, but still I was nervous for him. He must have picked up on my nerves, no surprise, because he kissed me once more "no worries love, Charlie just wants to talk, he has resigned to the idea that we are getting married, and he knows there is no changing our minds. He knows somehow that everything is going to be ok, and that our marriage is genuinely based on love."

I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly, "Good luck." Edward wrapped me in a loving embrace once more before going out the window and disappearing into the darkness. I stayed at the window until he returned in his silver Volvo. I ran down the stairs, where Charlie sat at the table waiting, dressed up slightly in khakis and a navy blue dress shirt, no tie and no surprise to me, but still he was more dressed up then usual.

"Looking good Dad." I complimented, and just at that moment Edward knocked on the door. I rushed to get the door, stumbling over my two feet as I went. Charlie laughed and said something under his breath, as he came into the hallway to join me. I rolled my eyes and picked myself up off the floor, before I opened the door. Edward seemed to be holding in a laugh. He must have heard me fall "are you alright?" He whispered before Charlie reached the door. I just nodded.

"Well, Bella I'll see you when I get home" Charlie said, as he walked out the door, only slightly acknowledging Edward. It was clear Charlie was anxious about the night ahead.

When Charlie was out of hearing range Edward leaned over " and I'll see you when Charlie goes to bed." he whispered before kissing my cheek. I laughed and waved to both of them.

"Have a good time!" I shouted as they drove away in Charlie's cruiser. I re-entered the house and closed the door behind me. I set to the task of cleaning up the kitchen, something to keep me busy during the quiet and lonely hours ahead. I didn't know how long it had been since Charlie and Edward left, it must have been at least an hour when I heard pounding feet running down the stairs. Fear gripped me, but then Quill and Embry appeared in the kitchen, and I calmed down, until I saw the look on their faces.

Embry walked up to me looking very mischievous, "you are coming with us."

T.B.C...

Please Read and Review :)


	2. Snapping Point

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, the last chapter. Please keep reviewing I love getting your feedback. I probably won't get the next chapter up till Monday, I was lucky to be able to update this today but you never know. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Edward's POV

The dinner had gone well, and I was looking forward to getting back to Bella. Tomorrow I would not be with her as Alice was taking her away for the evening, and Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper insisted I go with them to Colorado to feast on some 'out of state' grizzly bears. Their version of a bachelor party, I suppose. Emmett's version at least, in any case I would not be back till the night before the wedding and Alice insisted that I wait until Bella walked down the aisle before I see her. Reluctantly, after Esme began to insist that I wait as well, I agreed.

Finally, we pulled into the driveway, and to my surprise Charlie turned to me. "Would you like to come and see Bella, I know you and your brothers and father are leaving for the rest of the week and I just figured you might want to see her." He said easily, no trace of any hostility as in the earlier months. _Might as well let him in, at least that way Bella won't be pining for him all week. _

Keeping the smile from my lips was very difficult after hearing his resigned thought but, I did the best I could. "Thank you Charlie, I would love to see Bella." I responded politely, there was no need to remind him that it was well after ten. I opened the passenger side door of the cruiser and got out, together Charlie and I walked up the drive.

As I waited for Charlie to open the door, something immediately didn't feel right. I could not place it but something was very wrong. When Charlie opened the door and we stepped into the hall I figured it out. The putrid scent of those wretched dogs was all over the house intermixed with Bella's. I could almost smell her fear. I knew there had been a struggle. It took all my restraint to repress the snarl that was now building in my chest. Charlie picked up a note from the kitchen table. _Dad, I went to La Push to visit with Jake. I'm staying with Emily for the next few days. Feel free to call. Love Bella. Huh, that's strange. Oh well that's Bells for you. At least shes going to talk to Jacob. _

Since I had read his thoughts, I didn't need to listen to him tell me what I already knew. I just nodded and smiled, before wishing him a good night. He wished me a good trip and then I made a hasty exit. I got into my car and drove back to the house, the anger mounting as I drove, the high speeds I was pushing the Volvo reflected that. When I got to the house. Alice was waiting for me; there was an air of seriousness about her. Every part of her was tense. She was certainly frazzled, _Bella's future disappeared an hour ago. I tried to call you but your phone was off._

"I know" I responded to her frantic thoughts, and at that point I was seething. Quietly I cursed myself for shutting off the phone, had it been on I might have caught those infantile pups. "It was Quil and Embry, Jacob Black's moronic side kicks." I informed her "tell the others, I'm going back to the house I need to get to her room." That said I took off at a run, faster then any car could go. It didn't take long for me to get back to the house. The windows were as dark as a bottomless pit and I knew Charlie had gone to bed. Quickly and gracefully I climbed the wall leading up to Bella's window, the portal to her room. Quietly I searched the slightly messy room, it was as she had left it. But the scents that infested the room told me they had doubled back and escaped through the window. Something I already knew. I had picked up their individual scents in the backyard.

Finally I found it, the note I knew they had left. Quickly I opened it and read the sloppy characters.

_Bloodsucker,_

_If you are reading this then you already know we have taken Bella. Don't worry she won't be harmed and she will be returned, but not until she realizes that Jacob is the one for her. _

_Signed,_

_Your personal hell._

I shredded the letter on the spot and hid the evidence underneath the floorboards. Again it took all of my self-control to keep myself from roaring with anger. There was no use staying here now, I needed to get back to my home, there we would all work something out, though; what I really wanted to do was run down to La Push and rip them all to pieces, as I had done to the note, and I would reserve the real pain for that mongrel Jacob Black, who I was certain was behind this.

Jacob's POV

Coming back to La Push was excruciatingly painful, to many memories, but Quil and Embry had insisted. From their thoughts I had gathered that they were tremendously excited about something. Though I was still hurting over Bells choosing Edward, I decided to go down and see what all this was about, because even Paul, and Leah were pleased. This had to be big if Paul and Leah both agreed on something.

Upon my arrival I phased back into myself, Quil was waiting for me, bouncing on the balls of his feet looking very wired up as if he was ready to explode with happiness. When I was almost near him his lips broke into a sly grin "follow me." he said before breaking into a run in the direction of his house. I followed, curiously. What could have caused this?

My questions were abruptly and unpleasantly answered when I entered the house and was led into a room where I found Bella gagged and bound to a chair in the corner. Embry was sitting right beside her looking smug. "What is this!?" I roared in anger, when my initial shock wore away and it all clicked that Quil and Embry must have taken her. I dragged both of them out of the room roughly and pushed them against the wall.

Quil and Embry obviously weren't expecting my reaction, "Jake, we brought Bella back. Isn't that what you wanted?" Quil stuttered pathetically obviously unnerved in the face of what I managed was my terrifying rage. "I mean now you can show her just how big of a mistake she is making."

"No Quil, you both made the mistake. First of all you violated the treaty! And second, you know damn well what kind of a temper her leech fiancé has. It surprises me that he still hasn't come down here to rip you both into microscopic pieces!

Embry broke away from my old, "Fine we'll just take her back!" Embry shouted, "didn't know you were a quitter." He said heatedly.

I laughed bitterly "we can't take her back now. If I know that parasite, he probably has gotten together his family and will be ready to kill us upon sight. No, you two are going to call them and tell them that we have Bella and we will give her back now." I ordered, letting the extent of my anger leak into my words.

Quil walked to the phone grumbling something about me being a party pooper. Embry looked scathingly at me, if he thought he was causing me any fear he was wrong. "What happened to you? You used to be ignorant to the definition of quit."

"I love Bella, and if that means letting her go, then that's what I'm doing." I replied quietly. It was true; if she wanted to be with the leech, and become one of them there was nothing I could do to stop her. If I really loved her I wouldn't stand in her way, and so I wouldn't. That was the promise I had made to myself, Bella's happiness was more important to me. "So how long has she been here?" I asked, swallowing the hard lump that was building in my throat.

Embry sighed and reluctantly answered "about four hours now." He informed me. I felt sick by the information; she had already been in La Push for an hour before I was informed, more then enough time for the bloodsuckers to find out. I silently cursed myself for taking three whole hours to get to La Push. Worst still, she had been bound and gagged for a whole four hours, knowing Quil and Embry they probably didn't even let her go to the bathroom! Getting up the courage, I stalked into the room where Bella was being kept and untied her from the chair and removed the sock and the duct tape that held it in place from her mouth.

Tears stained her cheeks now, and she stared at me with a look that brought to mind the saying 'if looks could kill.' I knelt down beside her and took her hand in mine; she withdrew it immediately "Bella I sw-" before I could tell her that I had nothing to do with this, she slapped me. If I hadn't seen her hand move I would never have realized it.

"Shut up Jacob. Don't you do dare start. I know damn well you took full part in this." She accused "take me home now!"

Before I could assure her that I would, Sam burst through the door, by his face and the fact that he was shaking like a normal human caught in the snow naked, told me that he was furious. "You will not return her, that bulky leech took Emily!" He roared.


	3. War Declaration

A/N: Well I promised I'd update today and here it is. My next update will be on Wednesday if my brother goes snowboarding. I will try my hardest to update, but it's difficult w/only one computer and a computer hogging brother at home. If thats the case the next update will come Friday :( Sorry, I'll try.

* * *

Edward's POV

Rage was not the word to describe how I was feeling at the moment. What I was feeling now was beyond rage, I would destroy those filthy dogs; every last one of them, if even a single hair on my sweet Bella's head was harmed. Upon entrance to my home, I was greeted by many disturbed thoughts. Carlisle was the first to meet me in the hall. He did not speak he only thought. _I think you had better come into the living room. _His solemn thought sent a wave of worry down my body instantly. Did he know something about Bella? I swear I will slaughter those mutts if Bella is harmed! Soon though, I felt a cloud of unwelcome calm come over me.

"Jasper!" I hissed, calm was the last thing I wanted now, for me anyway. I needed to feel the rage so I would not second guess my plans to storm La Push. Swiftly I moved into the open space of the living room as Carlisle had requested. Carlisle had taken his seat with the others; the only one missing was Emmett. I did not think much of his absence and leaned against the wall waiting for Carlisle to start his lecture of how asinine it would be for me to go to La Push. I knew he would not condone it, and personally I did not care.

Before I could make this clear to everyone, the sound of screams disturbed the general quite of the room. Alarm flared threw me as I turned around to see Emmett walk into the living room, he was all grins and balled up in his arms was the lead dog, Sam's mate, Emily. Her marred face was the epitome of fear. "Emmett what did you do?" I demanded, but I found my voice was not unaccompanied. The others had asked the same question.

Emmett set Emily down on the floor "when Alice told me what those mutant wolves had done I decided, an eye for an eye." He announced absolutely, beaming with excitement. I had no idea what I wanted to do more at this point, beat him to dust or go after the werewolves. Carlisle beat me to the punch, though not physically. "Emmett did you not consider the consequence's of taking Sam's mate?" He admonished him.

"He took Edward's" Emmett shot back defensively. "Now it's guaranteed that the wolves will give Bella back, soon they will be at our door begging to negotiate."

My laughter could not be stopped now, though it was bitter. "Ha! Werewolves negotiate? Or even beg?" Despite myself I was laughing so hard and so bitterly that if I could cry a cascade of tears would be falling down my cheeks. "I doubt it." As if to prove this my cell rang, I pulled the silver and black device from my pocket. "What do you want?" I snapped my anger from earlier still remained despite the newest development my anxiousness over our unwanted hostage. I was answered by Sam's excessive shouts into my ear. I had to pull the phone away quickly.

"You've gone to far blood sucker, way to far! The treaty has been broken and now you will all die, painfully and disgracefully just like the scum you are!" Sam fumed on before the line clicked. I don't see why he was so damn upset; his wolves broke the treaty first. But then werewolves seemed to blame everyone but themselves.

"Oh my," Esme cried out faintly, my gaze fell on her. She looked terribly pained. I hated to have let her hear all that. I walked over and knelt down beside my 'mother's' chair "do not worry about a thing, everything will turn out alright." I tried to assure her, but that didn't seem to work. I looked over my shoulder at Jasper who looked stricken. He nodded and I felt the wave of calm engulf the room. Carlisle walked over to Esme and picked her up before sitting where she had sat, now cradling her in his arms. I moved to my grand piano and ran my fingers across the ivories before I settled on playing Bella's lullaby. For a moment I thought I heard Bella calling my name in a tone that was full of fear and pain, I shook my head and sighed. My dear Bella, I will come for you. I promised mentally. I could feel everyone's topaz eyes on me as I continued to play the peaceful melody. They were all thinking as I was, this would not end well for any side.

  
Bella's POV

Oh I would have liked nothing more then to punch Emmett in the face. How could he have been so thoughtless? Now Sam was fuming, he had just gotten off the phone with one of the Cullen's, I knew that much. My stomach churned at the recent memory of the call the ferocity in Sam's voice as he declared war. War! No, I just couldn't stomach it. People died in wars, my loved ones….Edward…He would most definitely fight. A wave of sickness came over me and I vomited at the thought. Sobs racked my body, this couldn't be happening! I wanted nothing more then to escape now, but the task would not be an easy one as Sam had re-done my binds, and tightly too! At least he had left the sock out of my mouth.

The door slammed open and in walked Jacob looking infuriated, he spotted the mess immediately, I was covered in my own sickness. I must have been a pitiful sight because the look on his face conveyed one of pain and guilt. He immediately left and Leah and Sue Clearwater entered the room after a few quiet words were exchanged outside. "Come on, dear lets get you cleaned up." Sue murmured as Leah untied me once again. Leah was silent, she was not happy, The icy glares she sent me when Sue wasn't looking was testimony to that. I didn't care all I wanted was to leave this place and be in Edward's arms again.

What happened in those next few minutes and the rest of the night, was a complete blur. By now I must have become a zombie, I don't remember getting undressed or being put in the shower, or getting re-dressed. I don't recall a single moment. I must have fallen into to shock and when I came off of it. I was lying in someone's bed. It didn't take long for me to notice Jacob sitting in a chair beside me, looking very worried. "Hey" he said gently, I ignored him. I could not believe all this was happening.

"Don't be mad at me, that damn leech is the one who took Emily, which basically started this whole damn war." Jacob accused tactlessly. I sat up, was he brain dead? Did he not see who really caused this war?

"You idiot, are you blind?" Before he could respond I continued, "Quil and Embry are the ones who took _me_, they stepped into Forks _first_ and they crossed that line _first_." I reminded him tersely. "No doubt on your orders you insensitive twit."

"Maybe if you had never dated the blood sucker in the first place, this would never have happened!" Jacob accused now. I could tell he was not happy and he had not taken my name-calling and accusations well. "What do you see in a cold parasite like him anyway?"

"Bite Me," I snapped icily, how dare he ask such a question!

"Sorry, I am not a vampire" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Oh you are just witty aren't you?" I responded to his sarcasm with more icy sarcasm. Jacob stood up abruptly and started for the door. "If you or any of your bird-brained friends harm them I will never forgive you."

Jacob stopped at the door, his hand hovered over the doorknob "I know, but that won't stop us from giving them whats coming to them." He said coldly, "your breakfast is on the nigh stand." He informed me "and don't try to escape you will be caught before you get past the house." He threatened before he left the room.

I stared down at my hands, my vision blurred by incoming tears. I looked over at the tray that held my food and I flung it across the room and screamed Edward's name painfully. The only response I received was the cold laughter of the werewolves just outside the door. This only brought more tears, and more pain as I laid back down into the mattress helplessly. I wanted to die. If Edward were killed, I would die.

For a moment I thought I heard Edward playing the piano, my lullaby. I knew though, that it was all in my head, just like Edward's sweet velvety voice assuring me that he would come for me. Even though it was morning, I cried myself to sleep listening to my lullaby being played inside my head. The feeling of dread, did not leave me, even in my sleep.

* * *

Well, thats it again I'll try and update Wednesday if not then Friday. Have a good day, please review, I love your reviews. 


	4. Talks and Taunts

A/N: As promised another update, I'll try to update tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday as well!

* * *

Jacob's POV

Walking along the invisible line that separated our two territories I was bombarded by their smell. That nauseatingly sweet smell that by itself could trigger a phase, I held myself together though. My entire body was tense, I had not phased but I was prepared to do so on short notice. The lead bloodsucker wanted to meet with me and negotiate. Why me? I grinned inwardly, he was afraid of Sam. That must be it, as he should be that filthy parasite would be killed on the spot. If Sam were to find out where I was he'd be down here in a heartbeat

A snarl erupted from the trees beyond the 'line'. That nosy mind reader Edward must have heard my thoughts. "Why don't you two come on out?" I said with a smirk. I knew there were only two of them. Safety in numbers I suppose, I wouldn't try anything however if they did, Quil and Embry weren't to far away. "I've never heard of vampyric chickens but I'm beginning to wonder if they exist." I continued to taunt them; I really did hate them with all my strength.

That did it, Edward burst out of the trees, and the lead leech grabbed him. I heard him mutter something about wishing he had brought along Jasper, but that was drowned out when Edward glared right at me and roared viciously as he tried to lunge at me "where is she? You demonic dog," He looked as if he were ready to tear me to pieces, as if I had something to do with her kidnapping! I took a few steps forward, keeping my cool though at this point it was increasingly difficult. Quil and Embry are nearby, I reminded myself. "Name calling will get you nowhere." I informed him "and you aren't getting Bella until we kill….That bloodsucker who crossed the line, and took Emily."

"So that means we can destroy those two mutts who crossed the line first and started this who debacle?" Edward said with every bit of threat leaking into his already tense voice.

The head leech took control again "we cannot do that, however we will gladly give you Emily, for the safe return of Bella." The gentleness of his voice irritated me to the extreme. Vampires were murderers, monsters they should not be allowed such gentleness! A low growl was building deep inside Edward's throat, I laughed. Then the full impact of what the leech doctor had said hit me. "What do you mean _safe_, you actually think I would harm her?" I couldn't help it. I was at the point of explosion. My whole body went into a fit of tremors. How dare they imply that I hurt, or would ever hurt Bella? I would never harm her! "You know what? Your not getting her back, you'll have to kill me before you lay one cold hand on her, I swear it.

"That can be arranged." Edward said through a lethal snarl, as he crouched ready to make his attack, I crouched as well, ready. There was nothing the lead parasite could do now. Quil and Embry were at my side immediately, they had already phased and were ready to fight by my side. I too was ready to phase, but then suddenly Bella's words from this morning floated into my mind _I will never forgive you_. I calmed down instantly but reluctantly; I couldn't do that to Bella. The deaths of these two would have to come at a later time but I would wait for Sam to give the order. Currently he was locating other werewolves in the area. Yes, there were more of us all of which had agreed to fight if we ever needed them.

Quickly before I could change my mind I backed away urging Quil and Embry, who by now looked bewildered to follow. They did but reluctantly. My eyes fell on Edward's face. No longer was there anger but pain. That's it! Hearing Bella's voice in my mind must have caused it. For the sole reason of causing him more pain as I backed out I replayed images of the previous night and morning. The moment I found her gagged and scared, to her soaked in her own vomit. For the fun of it I even made up some images of my own, although I did wish they would come true. Edward was absolutely livid now, and I was absolutely ecstatic by this result. Hurriedly we made our escape as the head vampire once again struggled to hold Edward back.

  
Edward's POV

If I could cry, now would be the time. That dog would pay if he had really done those things to Bella! Images of Bella naked, and Jacob on top of her doing things I could never have dreamed up---if I could dream. I swear I'd beat that dog till he was unrecognizable if this turned out to be true, and had Carlisle been unable to hold me back I would have! I would have enjoyed it too. I hate that dog with all my might. When Bella falls back into my care and she is safe I will deal with him. However, until that time I will fight for her and kill as many of those hellhounds as I can. I closed my eyes against the onslaught of the images that would not leave me, some of which I knew were true. The images of Bella weak, scared, and tethered to a chair in a dark room were true, they were the strongest, and most vivid. The others were just some of Jacob Black's mere unattainable fantasies and an attempt to harass me, and damn it, it worked!

Carlisle and I drifted back into the house where the others waited anxiously for the news. Only Alice knew that the meeting had gone terribly wrong. "We will need to in list the help of Tanya and her family." I informed them after a moment of listening to their worried thoughts. Carlisle looked at me as if I were crazy. Rightly so, I had not informed him of the information I had gathered from Jacob's moronic mind. _Isn't that a little much son? There are not many of them. _A sigh left me as I turned to him, "The lead mutt is calling on the help of relatives, and we will be outnumbered soon." A horrified gasp escaped Esme, and I immediately turned to Jasper. He nodded and obeyed my silent request, filling the room with calm. "We are going to have to fight them." Emmett was the only one who cheered; he considered this fun.

Rather then beat Emmett or condemn Rosalie for her selfish thoughts I left the living room. I passed Emily who still looked terrified, and so feeling sorry for her I stopped and knelt down beside her. "Would you like to call Sam?" I offered her gently, after all I had no problems with her, she was merely a human and I would hope that the werewolves would offer Bella the same option. I knew Sam longed to hear Emily's voice just as much as I longed to hear Bella's.

A look of extreme hatred, the look I only saw amongst the werewolves in my presence entered her eyes. "No bloodsucker, I don't. That would mean having to touch the same phone that your cold dead fingers have touched.

I chuckled quietly but bitterly "so be it," were the only words I offered her before I rose to my feet and climbed the stairs. As I entered the room my eyes fell on the bed that Bella and I shared whenever I 'kidnapped' her. I walked over to it and sat down, I grazed my fingers over the sharp edge where there once had been an iron rose. I had plucked it from the bed and destroyed it in an attempt to show Bella just how dangerous it would have been to make love to her as she had so desperately wanted. I will not lie I wanted it too, but I fought against the desires long enough for Bella to realize that she could wait. A good thing too as I had been so lose to doing the deed in the meadow, luckily she had gained sense when I lost mine.

In less then a week, right after the wedding, we would have tried, right here in this room in this bed. I had it all planned out; I would have made it the most magical night she had ever had. It would have been a magical night for both of us. Now all plans of that were off, it did not appear that this war would end soon. Our wedding would have to be postponed, and if we ever reached our wedding day and our night I would make sure Bella would forget all the evils in her life, all evils including Jacob Black.

T.B.C...

A/N: Please review, I just love to hear from my readers. Don't forget to check back tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday I have big plans for this story!


	5. Surprises

Bella's POV

A dull ache had formed in the depths of my stomach, partly from hunger mostly from despair. I wanted to cry, but I had no more tears to shed. How could Jacob do this to me? He knew I had made my decision. Why couldn't he just shut up and put up? I would have. I swallowed hard to counter the vomit that was slowly rising. I didn't need to puke again it would only lead to another forced cold shower, other then that they generally left me alone. They came only to feed me. Every time they came I declined their meals, I had not eaten in two days and I didn't care. They threatened to force feed me if I didn't start eating, but I generally ignored the sadistic hounds.

The door to the room opened again to my surprise. Jacob had told me that the whole pack had gone to fight the first battle. A pang of guilt hit me, someone would die tonight I just hoped and prayed they would come to their senses before then. Seth Clearwater walked through the door looking just as emotionless as the other wolves that always entered. I turned away from him as much as I could with my hands bound to the bed. He walked over cautiously and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey Bella" he whispered quietly.

"Why don't you go fight?" I responded coldly.

"I can't phase." He responded uneasily "and even if I could, who says I'd want to be apart of this stupid fight."

What he had said got my attention almost immediately. I turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. I read pain on every inch of his body "What do you mean Seth?" I inquired curiously.

He swallowed hard and didn't speak for a long time, I thought he wasn't going to anwer my inquiry at first, but finally he looked at me. "If I change, the others will learn that I am severely against this whole thing." He said shakily "Quil and Embry started this, they took you first if anything they should be punished." He said through clenched teeth.

"You forgot to mention one soul, Jacob hes the one who gave the order," I accused.

Seth chuckled quietly "Bella, Jacob had nothing to do with this. He was thoroughly pissed when he found you." He confessed calmly "he was going to return you, but then Emmett took Emily and everything kinda skyrocketed from there."

"What?" I asked in pure shock. I could not believe my ears.

"Jacob didn't start this." Seth repeated.

"No that's not what I meant, you didn't call Emmett a leech, blood sucker, or parasite," I amended.

Seth laughed appreciatively, but then grew serious "why would I? The Cullens are kind, they aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be. The only problem I have is with the red eyed variety," he admitted, "in fact the best time I've had as a werewolf was fighting alongside Edward."

An image of the end of the fight with Victoria and Riley formed in my head. Edward and Seth bumping fists a clear sign of friendship. Well it wasn't exactly bumping fists it was more like fist and muzzle but still the obvious first signs of friendship was there. "You consider them to be friends don't you?" I asked in a delighted whisper, there was hope after all!

Seth nodded his head in the affirmative and cleared his throat "I don't look upon them as enemies." He informed me "I wish I could deliver you to Edward." He confided in me "but I can't risk it." He stood up at that moment and cut my bindings lose "and I would release you to find your own way back to Edward but I can't, it's to dangerous. They are using both sides as a battle ground."

A sigh escaped my lips, as instant relief flooded my system. I rubbed my sore wrists to get rid of the pain. Seth gingerly lifted my dinner tray from my nightstand and placed it in front of me. I knew the soup was still warm but I didn't want it. "Please Bella, eat." He encouraged me tenderly as he stirred the soup. "You haven't eaten in two days, and you can't marry Edward if you're in the hospital or dead from starvation."

"You know, you're going to make an awesome boyfriend or husband for some lucky girl someday." I told him with a grin. He just smiled and pointed to the spoon. I laughed and

wrapped my fingers around the silver spoon and lifted a spoonful of what looked like pea soup into my mouth. It wasn't half bad, it was a little bland it could use salt or something I just couldn't think of it. I was to weak to think about it. "That's it Bells." Seth said with gentle praise "eat it all and I'll get you a Snack pack or something, what do you like chocolate, vanilla, or butterscotch?

"No thanks, I don't feel like pudding." I said politely "but thanks." Seth was a breath of fresh air in this hellhole.

Seth patted my shoulder "let me know, if you need anything." He said seriously.

"Seth why are you doing this?" I asked curiously, all the other werewolves took only minimal care of me but he was going out his way. "Someone needs to take care of you until you get back to Edward." He said as he walked out the door, leaving me to finish the soup. When he was gone I sat there staring into the soup, Seth considered the Cullens to be friends. Who would have thought? Even more puzzling was the fact that Jacob had nothing to do with my abduction. I guess you do learn something knew every day.

  
Edward's POV

If God really did exist he certainly was not here on this night. Werewolves and vampires surrounded the place, jumping from trees pouncing on each other, biting and tearing. I do not know what hell is precisely but if I did not know any better I would say that this was it. We had all died and we were locked in hell where constant fighting was prevalent.

Both sides had suffered injuries, but no one had died…yet. Emmett had lost his hand, Jasper his ear, and Tanya had nearly lost her head but Carlisle had rushed in and saved her just in time. Never before in my life had a seen Carlisle fight like that. It was almost awe-inspiring. Who knew that such a laid back, amiable vampire could fight like that? The injuries suffered, just like with the werewolves would heal. When vampires are created they stay as they are, meaning that if they were to lose a hand or any appendage it would grow back. That is why we burn vampires that we tear to pieces. The only thing that stayed marked on a vampire were the scars created by other vampires. Carlisle had a theory that this was because of the venom. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Quil barreling towards me, of course I heard his thoughts before I saw him. I simply moved my position quickly; he didn't expect that and ended up slamming head first into the tree.

"Its over for you mutt," I snarled and crouched down preparing to make the first kill of the battle. Quite suddenly Alice let out a scream of terror, all fighting stopped as Alice fell to the ground clutching her head. She was having a vision, a bad one from the looks of it; I focused on her mind trying to figure it out. All I could see now was Jane, but why? That's when I saw her, up on the hill. The child-like vampire began to move quickly but gracefully towards the battlefield. Felix and Alec were at her side and to my surprise so was Aro, Caius, and Marcus. But where was Demetri? But the more pressing problem was the fact that the Volturi was back in Forks. This war would no longer be a small confrontation between a family of vampires and werewolves. This war would end badly, and there was nothing I could do about it.

T.B.C


	6. Casualty

A/N: Sorry this came so late, its been a busy week I can't promise you another update until Monday. I'm having surgery on Friday and I am preparing for that. Please bare with me during this tough time. Thank you. Well enough of that onto the story!

* * *

Edward's POV

Jasper's power was not necessary to pick up on the tension that now spread across the field upon the arrival of the Volturi. It did not take me long to decipher who had opened their mouth to the volturi in the first place. Tanya stood there looking smug. She saw me looking at her and instantly started to explain herself, _I thought we could use the help to squash these insolent dogs._ I wanted to kill her. Did she not realize what she had just done? A wave of calm washed away my fury instantly, my head turned abruptly in the direction of Jasper and I glared at him. But Aro who was quickly striding over to greet Carlisle took back my attention. My body fell into an instinctive crouch. I was ready to attack if need be. The eyes of Felix, Alec, Caius, Marcus, and Jane were burning into me like lasers I knew they too, or at least Felix anyway was ready to take me out if I made an attempt on Aro's life.

"Carlisle my old friend, how pleased I am to see you!" Aro cried out cheerily as if we were not standing in the middle of a battlefield.

Carlisle stood stiffly, but he to tried to be pleasant "Aro, good to see you." He said with some degree of politeness although I couldead the stress in his tone.

"Edward!" Alice shouted at me from across the field. Immediately I was bombarded with horrifying images…Charlie was laying on his kitchen floor soaked in his own blood. Demetri was standing above him; his eyes were a burgundy red. _Charlie oh no!_ If I had a heart it would be sinking. Quickly I turned to run. How could I have been so dim? Why had I not pieced it together, Charlie had been unprotected and Demetri had been missing from the group. Maybe it was not to late to stop Alice's vision from coming true. That was not likely, but still we had to try. Emmett and Jasper must have noticed Alice and I running off because they to joined the mad dash for the Swan house. Rosalie was close behind.

We made it to the house in record time, but not quick enough. My stomach lurched and my throat ached with thirst, instantly we all stopped breathing. The scent of blood, Charlie's blood hung heavy in the air. We all stood frozen, like statues as we tried to get over our shock. The frantic thoughts of my brothers and sisters filled my head. I knew what had to be done, turning to my brothers and sisters I made eye contact with each one. "Go back tell everyone what happened. Alice you bring Emily to Sam and Jasper you get permission from Jacob to go on the Quileute land, I need to fetch Bella before she finds out about Charlie. I did my best to keep my voice level but it broke with anger every so often. This was not right. Demetri would pay. They would all pay!

"But what about the w-"

"The war is over Emmett! Nobody wins! Everybody loses! Everybody, the one who did not know a thing, the one who was unprotected while a bunch of angry vampires and werewolves fought a stupid war. Worst still the one who was an unnecessary victim lost one of her most precious possessions, all for what? Tell me Emmett, what was the point of all of it? Anyone answer me? Go ahead give it a try, because I can no longer fathom how we could all have been so stupid. So blind." I cut off Emmett viciously as I fought to keep myself composed, a losing battle so far. How was I going to tell Bella? How could I tell her that her father was dead, killed by a vampire one of the worst…no _the_ worst possible way anyone could die? "Go now, do what I asked you to!" I shouted at my solemn brothers and sisters.

Before the others could say or think anything else I disappeared into the Swan house. Just as I had seen in Alice's head there was Demetri standing over Charlie. He had just finished feeding; the evidence was in his eyes. Carefully I kept my eyes on Demetri's face, I could not look at Charlie and the look of permanent terror that I knew was in his features but not his now lifeless eyes. Demetri laughed a cold dark laugh that set me off instantly, with all my anger and all my strength I attacked the prepared murderer. We fought in the kitchen for what seemed like hours. Glass shattered everywhere, pots and pans were flattened the sink was destroyed and water was flooding the kitchen. Demetri was strong, stronger then I ever imagined and I was losing this fight despite my anger. Suddenly a flash of sand colored fur flew by me and I was thrown up against the wall.

I watched as Seth Clearwater ripped Demetri to pieces, even so Seth was still having problems and I rushed in to help. Vastly outnumbered Demetri soon lay wriggling in pieces on the floor. Seth ran into the hall to phase back. To busy myself I quickly picked up Demetri's body parts, which were strewn all over the floor. Seth returned back into the kitchen and shook his head grimly "I'll take care of that, and I'll take Charlie down to La Push. Just go to Bella."

"Does she know?" I asked him shakily.

"No, Jacob called me a few minutes ago to let me know, to let you into the house when you came. He told me what happened and I figured…that vampire was still here so I came quickly. Bella is asleep at Quil's house in the backroom." He explained to me quietly.

"Thank you" came my weak reply, as I moved to the door. I didn't know what to say, Seth was certainly different he didn't have any of that hate the other werewolves unconsciously and consciously showed. True, I knew he didn't think of any of my family as the enemy but still it was strange. But I would not complain. I needed to get to Bella now.

"Edward, why did he do it?" Seth asked me faintly when I was halfway out the door. I turned slightly in his direction and locked eyes with him. My anger was bubbling over at the memory of Demetri's cold thought.

"He killed Charlie simply because he was Bella's father." I could not control it anymore as soon as the words left my mouth; I roared and rammed my fist into the already damaged wall of the kitchen leaving a large fissure across the wall on each side of the hole that my fist left. I turned around to face Seth again before I could do anymore damage. "This war is over between the vampires and the werewolves, but I will not let the Volturi get away with this." I announced before I left the house.

"I'm right there with you brother." Seth said firmly. All I could do was turn around and nod before I took off and ran to La Push where Bella was waiting asleep and oblivious to the harrowing news I would deliver to her.

  
Bella's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to find myself lying in a whole different bed. It was bigger, more comfortable, and completely familiar. As I grew more conscious my surroundings I also found that I was in a completely different house. My heart rate sped up; I was at the Cullen's! Which could only mean that it was over! I felt a pair of strong arms scoop me up, and a pair of cold lips press into my hair. It was an uneasy and anxious kiss that moved down onto my forehead. Something was wrong. I pulled away slightly and looked into Edward's topaz eyes. They were not warm and comforting, nor did they convey the happiness that should have been there. He was home safe for all I could tell but there was something wrong. "Edward" I gasped, "whats wrong?" It came out as a demand but I needed to know. Edward looked away he would not make eye contact anymore. He seemed to be trying to think of a way to tell me whatever it was that was on his mind. My heart sank for a moment before pounding into my sternum "Edward who died!?" I demanded thoughts of one of the Cullen's or even one of the werewolves crossed my mind. Jacob oh god Jake! Thinking it over again I realized it could not have been Jacob. Edward would be sorry, but he would never look so disturbed.

Edward pulled me in close again, and I knew the answer was coming. "Bella" he finally whispered, "I don't know how to tell you this." He was shaking excessively; it was as if his body was wracked with sobs. Finally he gained control of his self and pulled away. "Bella…The Volturi showed up tonight…" I stared at him in shock, why had the Volturi come? I did not ask questions, I knew he would reach the cold answers soon enough. "Demetri was missing from the group." His explanation was starting to break as if he had to breath to get himself through this. I knew he was losing his composure. He did not speak for a long moment. "I'm sorry Bella, Demetri killed Charlie."

_  
Demetri killed Charlie_, no matter how many times I replayed Edward's painful words in my head I could not register them. How could that be true? How could Charlie, my dad my strong but clueless father be dead? No, no it couldn't be true, it just could not be true. I simply would not accept it. "Please Edward, tell me this is some sort of a sick joke. A nightmare at least!" I pleaded with him. He simply took me in his arms and held me protectively. It was true; it was true my father was dead. A scream of grief ripped through my chest followed by sobs of agony. My dad was dead; he was gone just like that.

My sobs continued, I did not hear Edward's comforting words or Alice come into the room to help try and comfort me before giving up and leaving us alone. All I could think about was my father and how he died. What he must have been thinking during his final seconds. Did he blame me? Did he know how much I loved him? But most importantly did he suffer? Another scream erupted from me at the thought of a painful death. "Please no, why him? What did he do? He didn't do anything!" I shouted to someone who I knew was not there. Edward could do nothing to comfort me, but he still tried.

Finally, I pulled away from him. I had made up my mind about something. "Take me to him." I demanded as I tried to concentrate on breathing. At any moment I could burst into tears again and I needed to go now. Edward looked like he was about to argue "now Edward." I said firmly before he could argue.

Edward pulled me back to his chest. "Bella, I don't think you should see your father…not right now." He said cautiously. I swallowed a hard lump that had formed in my throat. I knew he was right; I didn't need to read minds to know what kind of condition my father's body was in. Still, I wanted to see my father and that was more important then keeping my mind clear of the grisly image that was surely waiting for me.

"Please Edward," I whispered weakly now. He sighed deeply and scooped me up into his arms before taking me downstairs. I could feel the eyes of the family on us. Edward murmured something to quickly for me to understand. But I knew he was telling them where we were going.

"I'd better go too," I heard Carlisle say and soon he was at Edward's side. The three of us were out the door and running to La Push in no time. I forced myself to focus on Edward; I did not let my thoughts stray to what was waiting for me in La Push. Which is where I assumed Charlie's body had been taken.

When we arrived Edward led me to a house, I did not know whose. It did not even register that I should be surprised that Edward and Carlisle had been allowed into La Push territory. The only moment I registered where I was, was the moment my eyes fell upon my father's ruined body. It was obvious, they had tried to manipulate his features but I could still see the terror in him. Though they had stitched his throat, I knew Demetri had ripped out it out.

The second Edward set me down; I fell to my knees and broke down again. The proof was right there in front of me. My dad was really gone, I would never hear his voice or the way he called me 'Bells' ever again. He was gone, and God, damn the next member of the Volturi that dared cross my path. I don't care that I'm human I will take them down before I die.

T.B.C...

Please review!!


	7. The Funeral

Hi all! Excuse the really late update. I've been busy, I had surgery and then school has been hell and a half. But for your patients I will update, or at least try to update every day this weekened.

**Bella's POV**

would never come, my father's funeral. All the tears I had were gone, my energy depleted. I felt nothing now, except for the rawness of my throat. It was painful, but I no longer cared. My father, a very crucial part of my life was gone. Worse still, I never got to say good-bye. He died in the worst possible way, and there had been no one there to explain it to him. My stomach flopped, and I felt the sickness rise in my throat. Quickly I bent over the toilet again, I had been here in Alice's bathroom since I had woken up. Cold hands rubbed my back in response to my vomitting. Edward whispered something soft in my ear, but I was so out of it that I just could not put his words together.

When I was finally able to stop vomiting, I fell back on my heels and just stared blankly at the porcelain bowl. The door to the bathroom opened and Edward and the one who had entered exchanged low quick whispers. A firm strong hand fell onto my shoulder and squeezed it, out of the corner of my eye I watched Emmett leave the bathroom.

With the gentleness of someone handling fragile artwork, Edward pulled me into his lap and tipped my head back. He pressed a water bottle to my lips, but I did not open them. I couldn't. I probably wouldn't be able to keep the cold water down anyway. "Bella please," Edward pleaded his usual velvet voice now plagued with worry. Worry that was well placed, I had not eaten or had anything to drink in nearly a day and a half. It was hard, the days following my father's murder I only ate and drank to satisfy the Cullens. I just couldn't do it now, yesterday when I realized the approach of my father's funeral I just couldn't eat anymore, my stomach churned at the smell of food, and protested when I forced food into my mouth. I could not do it anymore.

Edward shifted my position so that we were making eye contact. The look in his eyes caused the lump in my throat to grow larger. The pain, the sadness, the worry, and worst still the guilt, caused me a great deal of agony. It was no secret that Edward held himself responsible for Charlie's death, and despite my urgings, that look of guilt was still embedded in his eyes. When he thought I wasn't looking, his expression was haunted, if I could read his mind he'd probably be thinking of the moment he had seen Charlie. When I had seen him, he had been reasonably cleaned up. Edward saw him right after the act was committed. My stomach twisted harshly at the image that began to form in my mind. I snatched the water bottle from his hand and drank abundantly to stop the vomit from making its exit. My stomach couldn't take it anymore.

Edward relaxed when I had finally downed the water. My eyes never left his, I needed to focus now I was afraid of losing consciousness and I didn't need that now. My father's funeral was my only chance to say good-bye. "Edward, what did Emmett say?" My voice came out surprisingly calm, but very raspy.

Edward immediately pulled me closer to him and stroked my hair. "We are leaving in a half an hour," He whispered gently, he was obviously choosing his words cautiously, afraid to cause another break down that had been to common these past few days.

"Oh okay," I responded quietly as I picked myself up off of Alice's bathroom floor. My head swirled as I stood dizzily. Edward steadied me immediately. "I better get ready then," I whispered softly. As I walked into Alice's spacious room, where my plain, black, cotton dress was laid out on the bed. Alice watched me from where she was, her expression bleak and solemn. My father's death had been a real blow to everyone, but she saw it coming before anyone else. My greeting came in the form of a nod as I picked up the pressed cotton dress and unzipped it. Alice helped me slip it over my head and zipped me up. My hands were to shaky to do anything with my hair, so for once I let her brush it and put it in a neat and tidy bun without any fight. Even if I wanted to protest, I just didn't have the energy for it.

The hour and a half that followed was a blur, I vomited again and Alice, and Esme helped clean me up while Rosalie cleaned up the dress. Edward managed to get some more water down my throat, but he did not force the food issue. He knew that the food would not stay down. When the time came to leave, Edward and I got into his Volvo while the rest went in other cars. The drive silent, both of us were lost in our own worlds. We sat through the service, and now we were in the cemetery preparing for the final good-bye. The entire population of Forks was there, some people that I did not recognize, my mom and Phil, and even the entire Quileute tribe. Everyone looked worriedly at me; I did not acknowledge them I just stared at the man who was giving a eulogy, one of Dad's police buddies. The Forks police was still looking for a murderer, they were a bit annoyed that the La Push pack had moved Dad to La Push.

When the man had stepped down, he shook my hand gently. It was my time to deliver my eulogy, but I was no longer sure that I could. Edward pressed his lips to my ear, "do you want me to go up with you." He whispered softly, his arm tightened around my waist in support. "No," I said dully as I stood on wobbly legs, my breathing became irregular as I approached the area near my father's mahogany coffin. Fearing the consequences, I did not allow myself to lay eyes on that coffin. Instead I focused on Edward. There was a sudden rush of calm that flowed through me; I looked over at Jasper, who nodded encouragingly.

I filled my lungs and then exhaled before I began. "It took me awhile to realize just how blessed I was to have Dad. I am not going to lie; at first I resented being here. I didn't even know Dad as well as I should have. But as time went on I realized there was more to Charlie Swan then I had allowed myself to see. My dad wasn't just a policeman, or a fisherman. My dad was a good man. He did all he could for me, for everyone in this town; he loved us all and wanted the best for everyone. There are not many people in this world that would go to the lengths he did to make life bare able. Though we had our fights, and I would grow angry with him. I knew he punished me for a reason. Everything he did had a reason, no matter how strange it was. We all know he had those moments." A series of quiet chuckles rose from the crowd. "I can honestly say that despite my initial feelings, that I am proud to be Charlie Swan's daughter." The tears started to feel my eyes and my knees started to shake. I knew I needed to wrap this up immediately. "I love my Dad very much, and I'll miss him deeply."

My eyes found Edward's caramel eyes, I could not move I wanted to walk over but my legs were frozen. Edward got the message and was at my side in no time, but at a reasonable human pace. His cold lips pressed into my cheek as he guided me back to my seat. The rest of the service past in a blur, Edward and I stayed seated there until everyone had left, to head back to the Cullen house where refreshments were being served. Edward and I sat there in quiet, until I had risen from my seat. My legs were still shaky as I moved to my father's coffin. I placed a single carnation on the polished coffin and rested my hand on its cold surface. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dad I-I didn't mean for this to happen to you. This shouldn't have happened to you not like this. You didn't deserve this, but don't worry," the tears were streaming down my cheeks, a light rain had started to fall from the heavy gray clouds above, and the wind was picking up but all that didn't matter now. "Don't worry because they aren't going to get away this. I know he had orders to kill you and I'm not going to let that go. I promise." I pressed my lips against the coffin lid. "I love you, Dad."

When I walked back to Edward I did not look up at him. I knew he had heard every word of what I had just said, and judging by the way he hugged me we'd be talking about it later. He kissed my forehead and together we walked back to the car.

Today was supposed to be my wedding day, my father was supposed to walk me down the aisle and all was supposed to be well. Instead, I got this.


	8. Emergency

Emergency

I'm sorry this is an Authors not and I'd appreciate it if you read this. My computer was infected with spyware saturday it was fixed by sunday. Well when I went to intall my Microsoft Word program it could not, because of a corrupt fie. Does anyone know what I can do, or do I have to buy a new program? Please review with your suggestions, or send me a message what ever is easier. Thank you all so much for your help.


	9. Struggles and Solutions

**Bella's POV**

Being alone, that was something I never wanted more. I don't know how I achieved it but here I am walking in the forest, alone with just my thoughts as company. Edward had gone off hunting with the others. Seth was supposed to be watching me, the poor thing ended up falling asleep. He is too young to be doing these patrols all night, especially when there no longer is a need. The Volturi took off only hours after Charlie's death. Everyone had been too preoccupied to notice

My stomach went taught at the thought of the Volturi. A rush of anger coursed through my body like the venom it was. My fists balled tightly and I suddenly wanted nothing more then to destroy everything in my path. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Alec, Jane and every other member of the Volturi and its guard would pay dearly for those. All I had to do was get Edward to agree to change me. All I had to do was be turned and I would destroy them. They ruined everything for me, my wedding, my happiness, and my father's life. They took that away from me and they would pay!

My knees buckled and I sank to them. Charlie didn't deserve this; he had no idea, what any of this was all about. He didn't know what a vampire was or even a werewolf. What reason did they have for cutting his life short? And in that way! My stomach lurched and I gripped the grass as if I were pulling out hair. Edward was right; I was in no condition to be alone. Why did I leave the house? I wanted to go back, but I didn't have the strength to stand. I lay down on my side and curled up into a ball as I started to go into shock.

**Edward's POV**

The darkness of night had already descended when we finally found Bella. She was a wreck barely aware of her surroundings. This scene was familiar to me only from Sam's thoughts. Quickly I shook that troubling thought away. I did not need to think of the past now, or ever for that matter.

Her body was a feather in my arms; I could carry her one handed if I chose. But fresh off of a hunt I kept her close to me. She should have never come out here alone. A storm was quickly approaching and if Seth had not woken up and called me, she would have been caught in it. I'd have to apologize to Seth upon my return, he did not deserve the earful that I had given him, nor did he deserve those nasty words. The pup was far to young to be involved with these all night patrols.

Emmett appeared beside me. His liquid caramel eyes were filled with worry as they fell on Bella's weakened form. "geez, is she ok?"

"In time she will be. Time heals everything," was my response to his question. I was surprised to find that my voice was unsteady. "She needs to be, I do not know how long I can watch her go on like this."

Emmett nodded but did not say anything about my confession. "Are you going to tell her?" He asked me finally. Of course I knew that question was coming.

Before I could answer, however, Bella stirred in my arms. "Tell me what?" She slurred tiredly.

"When we get home." Was my only response, I was not prepared to tell her right then and there. Especially not in her present condition, surely there would be a fight and it was better to have Jasper around to control the tempers that would surely fly.

We arrived back at the house shortly after Bella had finally awakened. Emmett had run ahead to prepare the couch in the den, and light the chimney, which had gone unused for years. Everyone was already back at the house, Alice had likely alerted them that Bella had been found.

Carlisle motioned for me to place Bella on the sofa. As I removed her damp jacket and tossed it aside Carlisle wrapped her in blankets. Bella was still terribly pale but the color was returning to her cheeks somewhat. Esme handed her a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Instinctively my nose wrinkled at the stuff. Bella however, seemed to enjoy it. My hands steadied her trembling ones as she drank slowly.

It did not take Bella long to realize that Jacob Black as well as the other pack members were present. She looked at them with a mixture of surprise and confusion before she turned to me. "Does this have to do with what you have to tell me?" She asked without much warning as she set the mug down.

I simply nodded and stood up. "Bella," I said as I moved towards the fireplace and tossed another piece of wood into the fire. The log snapped as the orange flames quickly engulfed it and embers rose up into the chimney as if for a moment there was no gravity. The log reminded me of what each vampire had once gone through, and what Bella would someday go through. I pushed the thought from my mind violently and turned to Bella again realizing that a great deal of time had past. "Bella, you and Esme are going to Alaska for a few weeks."

As expected Bella's eyes widened and she stood up with such haste that I was relieved that she had put the mug down earlier. "Why?" She demanded as her dark brown eyes with the depth that I so loved searched my face for answers.

"We," my arms spread to signal out the pack as well as the other members of my family, "are going to Volterra to deal with our _friends_." 'Friends' came out intentionally sarcastic. As expected Bella stormed over to me and shook her head, anger and resolve clearly evident in her features. "I'm going with you, you will change me tonight and I'm going with you!"

My fists clenched in unison with Jacob's protests. My eyes locked with hers, and my jaw clenched. "I will not change you tonight, that is my final decision!" My words were sharp and angry but I needed to stop any of this before it went to far.

Bella was unfazed, she just shook her head and maintained my gaze. Her eyes were like ice I had never seen such a look in those beautiful eyes of hers it was quite shocking and almost unnerving. "This is my fight Edward, I need to kill them."

A snarl came from the couch and before I knew it Jacob was beside me. "How dare you Bella! This is just as much our fight as it is yours. He may have been your father, but in all honesty we knew him longer he holds just as much meaning to us as he does to you!" He reminded her quite harshly. It took all my strength not to break Jacob's jaw right then and there. How could he have been so tactless with his words!?

Tears sprang to Bella's eyes in response to Jacob's careless words, and she visibly swallowed a hard. The agony and pain had returned to her eyes and she looked as if she would run. Immediately Jacob realized his mistake and tried to apologize. Bella moved to slap him I grabbed her hand in time. She didn't need to break her hand on top of all this. She turned on me again, "please Edward, I need this, please turn me."

**Bella's POV**

Jacob's words stung like nothing I had ever experienced before and if Edward had not been a quick thinking my hand would have as well. My eyes stayed on Edward's topaz ones as I waited for his response. I was prepared to argue this till I won. What I was not prepared for was Edward's response. "I will change you." He said stiffly, "but finish your hot chocolate, please." Edward was uneasy and obviously unhappy. I hated to see him like this, but I obeyed him and sat on the couch and drank the rest of the hot chocolate Esme had so kindly made me.

Edward came over and my heart raced, he was going to do it now? With Jasper and the pack around? Surely neither of them could handle watching this. But instead Edward pressed his cold lips to my forehead, and then to my lips locking them in a passionate kiss. Suddenly I felt faint, there was a buzzing noise in my ears, and my vision was blurring. I attributed this to Edward's uncharacteristically hard kiss. "I'm sorry…" He murmured.

* * *

When I woke up I found that I was not at the Cullen house. Cold hands pressed against my forehead, "how do you feel Bella?" Esme inquired quietly. It did not take long for me to figure out what had happened. It all pieced together Edward uneasiness, the hot chocolate, "Edward drugged me!" I shouted hotly even though I was sure Esme's was not directly involved.

"Bella, calm down." She urged as she set me down. "This was not Edward's idea, necessarily. Alice had a vision that the argument would take place. The others they didn't have time to be going back in forth on the subject of turning you. Edward had made a decision early on that he would not change you while you were still angry and out for vengeance that's exactly how Victoria was." Esme's words hit hard, Edward wanted to save me from being another Victoria. Esme continued her explanation, "so while you three were arguing Carlisle and Alice slipped a pill into the remainder of your hot chocolate. Edward was not pleased but it was the only choice. Please do not be angry with him dear." Esme pleaded, I knew she hated it when Edward and I fought. I just nodded stiffly and turned onto my side.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly. I was still a little dizzy from the drugs.

"Barrow, Alaska, we didn't go to the Denali's because we aren't on the best terms with Tanya at the moment." A sigh escaped me; I needed to get to Volterra somehow. This would not stand. I refused to stay here in Barrow wondering if my angel was okay.


	10. Good Tidings

Hey Folks!

I'm Sorry I haven't been writing as much as I should have been. Now before you throw your rotten vegetables at me or sick the Volturi on me let me deliver my good news. As some of you know my computer was attacked by spyware I lost files blah blah blah, and I've had to find other ways to write and update. What I am writing this update for is to let you all know that I purchased a new program, and it works beautifully! So its with great pleasure that I announce that I am working on the next update! It will be posted later today. Also, now that finals are over, I can post regularly! The other thing I wanted to tell you is that, this story is nearly done. I plan on ending this in two-possibly three chapters. Well, thats all the news I have to deliver. You may now proceed to throw your rotten vegetables at me as I make my hasty retreat. Take care all of you, and keep checking!

Attentively yours,

Pacificgirl89


	11. Mistake

**Jacob's POV**

Grouped together as a pack, one unit, we must have looked intimidating because as we walked through Volterra whole crowds of people moved aside in our wake. I would have found it to be empowering if my mind was not somewhere else. We were about to undertake the biggest job in werewolf history. Of course, we would have the blood suckers helping us.

As we reached our rendezvous point the vampires came into sight. At first I did not recognize them but when Edward lowered his black hood I stepped forward. His face twinkled in the sunlight, but no one was around. "You are late," he spoke tensely. His eyes were darkened by thirst and I realized what kind of a hell it must before him to be out here with so many heart beats and scents around. However, I still wondered why he had not hunted with the other blood suckers. That had been the point to the separate flights. We would leave three hours after them so that they could hunt upon arrival.

"I'm sorry, our flight was delayed an hour." I responded, while doing my best to keep the sarcasm from my tone. I could tell he was also making a conscious effort not to roll his eyes.

Carlisle stepped out to the front of the group. "You all arrived here and that is all that matters." He said peacefully, although I could read something behind it. Was it stress? It could have been doubt? Whatever other feelings he had, he was trying to hide it. Beside me Sam dipped his head in a regal nod and all of walked into the alley as one unit.

**Carlisle's POV**

To be honest, I could not believe we were here. I found this plan to be inexcusably asinine. I thought at least my family would have known better. After all we can learn from history that those who seek revenge should dig two graves rather then one. But all of my urging that this could only end in disaster fell on deaf ears. Everyone was so eager for revenge, to destroy those who had done wrong. Demetri was dead, thats all they needed. But Edward had insisted vehemently that Aro, Caius, and Marcus had ordered Charlie's execution. He could be partially right. In my mind I do not see either Aro or Marcus making such an order. Caius, on the other hand, most certainly would have. But I placed the blame on another, Felix, from what Edward had told me about him, he was only too happy to kill.

A wave of calm washed over me. "This will be over quickly," Jasper's reassuring voice came quietly.

My eyes roamed Jasper's face, he was no more calm about this then I was. "I am afraid so, son." I felt that I should be honest with him. No matter who won today, it would be over quickly. This was nothing knew to the group. I did not need to have Jasper's power to feel the dark tension that spurred as we approached the entrance point.

Edward turned to me, his eyes were as black as a moonless night. A window into his emotions. I saw everything there, hunger, pain, anger, and the need for vengeance. _Edward, son, you need to feed._ I firmly thought. I worried that he would be to weak to fight off the Volturi's powerful guard, and they would surely be the first that we would meet. He looked as if he were going to protest so I cut him off immediately. _Bella would be crushed if you do not return to her. _That thought was enough. He turned away from us just as a pack of stray dogs ran down the alley, obviously trying to get away . He immediately set off in pursuit as the werewolves watched curiously. The rest of the family paid no mind to it. Although I was sure they wondered why Edward had chosen to hunt a common stray instead of the wolves we had fed on earlier, which he had declined. He had been to unfocused to hunt then. Bella obviously had been on his mind.

Just as Edward turned the corner, a round of agonized yelps started up, and then, there was nothing. I waited patiently for Edward to finish his feed. When he returned his eyes were almost a pleasant golden color, given, they were still dark, but that was understandable. Edward looked around at everyone. Werewolf and vampire alike looked up at him expectantly. This upcoming fight belonged to everyone but it was more his fight, his soul mate, the love of his life had lost everything at the hands of egotistical beings. Edward called the shouts now, he decided who lived and who died, and he decided when we would attack.

"Lets go." The words flowed from Edward's mouth like blood. At that exact moment the ten werewolves in our group phased. Clothes lay and shoes lay shredded on the floor, but the spirit of these wolves were intact. Murder hardened their dark black eyes, as they watched Edward jump into the entrance, they followed behind, and I trailed them. This was the beginning of history.

**Bella's POV(A day before)**

Quiet as a mountain lion I snuck out of the cabin. Guilt was the prevailing emotion at this point. I had shamelessly led Esme to believe that I was ill with the stomach flu. It was an unpleasant experience, forcing myself to vomit but I deserved it after fooling Esme this way. All I had to do was get to the Airport, from there I would board a flight back to Port Angeles, and I would get a ride to Forks. This would have all been needless if I had, had my passport with me. This would take at least 5-6 hours off my journey. I just hoped I wasn't to late. But I did have time, according to Esme they wouldn't be attacking until tomorrow afternoon. I still had time, loads of time. That was my mantra as I entered the Barrow National Airport. When I checked my bag in and was about to enter the security check point. I nearly jumped for joy. I was home free!

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Or not, Esme's voice boomed through the airport. It startled me. I didn't even know her voice could reach that pitch. Before I could make a break for it Esme was at my side. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around my arm, tight but not tight enough to bruise, just close to it. "I cannot believe you would do this!" She said indignantly.

A security guard approached us after a few moments. The boon that I was praying for at this point. "Is there a problem here?"

My heart sank at what I was about to do. "Yes, there is. I have a flight to Port Angeles that I must catch and my mother is trying to drag me back home. She just doesn't understand. This is my time to strike out on my own!" I pulled my best traumatized expression, and the security guard ate it up.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, your daughter is a grown woman. You can't force her to stay here. This is her decision not yours." The security guard said sternly but gently as he pulled my arm gently away from Esme who immediately loosened her grip so that I would not be injured.

"Thank you," I whispered to the security guard as I headed through the security check. I turned around to look at Esme when I was a distance. The look on her face was harrowing, "I'm sorry Mom." I whispered. I meant every part of it.

She only nodded turned around. I hoped with all that I had that she wasn't about to call Edward. But this hope was only a wish. She was probably on her way to her phone at this point.

* * *

Upon arrival in Port Angeles, I got into a cab and was dropped off not to far from the Cullen home. A decision I had made. I walked the rest of the way with determination. I had to hurry if I was going to make the flight to New York City where I would catch the flight to Rome, and then onto a small airport outside of Volterra. If I were not to consumed by my mission I would have marveled at the fact that I had not tripped once since getting out of Barrow security.

When I made it to the house, my hair and clothes were plastered to my skin from the strong storms. I didn't stop to admire the house I just burst right in. The door surprisingly had been left unlock, but I didn't have time to spend time wondering about it. I went straight upstairs to Edward's room where all my stuff had been.

After only a few minutes of search nothing came up. My passport was missing, Edward must have suspected...I would do something like this. Or worse, maybe Esme had deceived me and they still had not left Forks when I had left Barrow. Quickly I ran downstairs, I would try my father's home, maybe they had left it behind when they had brought my stuff over.

"Looking for something?" A pleasant boyish voice said from under the stairs. I turned around immediately. My heart raced violently as Jane and Alec stepped out of the shadow.

Jane smiled pleasantly at me, but then frowned in frustration at the lack of reaction from me. "Isabella Swan, you maybe special but you are certainly the most predictable human on this earth." She said through a sneer. She turned to Alec, "send the message that the girl is secure, and we are on our way."

Alec nodded and retrieved a black, elegant looking cell phone from the pocket of his robe. He dialed a number and was immediately responded to. "Felix, deliver this message to Aro immediately. The girl is under our care. We will arrive in Volterra no later then tomorrow morning. "We await further instructions." Alec stared at me hungrily

Jane turned to me. "So the Cullens thought they could pull a little trick on us, did they? Obviously they had no idea we were watching flights. We knew they would after us, just as we knew you would be taken to safety, and then just as certainly escape to come back to Forks to retrieve this. She flashed the blue book that was my passport.

I paled completely, Edward and the others were in deep danger. They must still think that they have the cover of surprise. Surely this would not end well. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed as long as your family backs down." Alec assured me as he joined Jane whose sneer fell in disappointment upon hearing the information. "Come on now, we must be off." Alec said politely. "Come easily now, and we shall not have any problems."


	12. New Discoveries

**A/N:** Sorry this is slightly short, I promise a lengthier chapter next!

(Present)

**Edward's POV**

The darkness of the hall engulfed us all upon our entrance. Somewhere in the distance water dripped from the ceiling. The whole of the underground was itself damp. All was quiet, the only sound, the beating of the werewolves' hearts. Our feet made no sound as they plodded along the damp stone floor carefully. It was so silent that one could easily be led to believe that we were the only ones down here. Of course, we weren't alone. The thoughts of the guards spoke louder then breath and words. They were waiting on orders to attack.

Sam plodded along beside me. He resented sharing the lead with a vampire but he bore it in silence. It wasn't his rightful position anyway. That position belonged to Jacob, who suddenly appeared at my side, and to my surprise Sam fell back behind us. _They are just watching. Acting like we don't know they are there. Its not like we can't smell them! Are they just going to let us go on through?_

Obviously Jacob had no idea what the minds of these guards were comprised of, Killing and blood. But it was not smart to speak now. I just shook my head grimly in response to his questions. I turned my head to look into his eyes hoping to convey what a dire situation this was. Jacob's eyes closed for a moment, but other then that he betrayed no fear.

The guards knew all along that we were coming, and we were in loads of trouble. It was to late to run now. The second we turned our backs they would attack. They were cowards in this way. They would not take on our group face to face. They would wait till our backs were turned.

_Edward, What a pleasure it is that you have returned _Aro's thoughts broke through my mind before he appeared. Caius and Marcus were at his side, and the guard drifted in beside them. I took notice immediately of the absence of Heidi, Felix, Jane, and Alec. Something unsettling stirred within me at the finding. But before I could inquire Jacob growled beside me and appeared ready to lunge at them. But Jacob was not alone, the entire underground tunnel erupted in snarls and growls. Stupid dogs! Had they no sense?

Aro stepped forward unfazed, "be quiet you overeager canine." As always Aro seemed to be able to make even an insult sound pleasant. "You will have your chance to attack, if that is what you choose to do after I show you our guests. You all are write on time. They only just arrived a few minutes ago. "Heidi, Felix, Jane, and Alex will you please bring in our guests." He sounded a bit troubled now as he looked at me apologetically. He gave me a preview of what was coming and I could not believe it. Bella! Esme! Mentally he quickly explained Bella's capture in Forks by Jane and Alec, and then Esme's capture in Barrow by Heidi and Felix, before she could alert me that Bella had run off. This had all been planned! I could not grasp how we had all missed that major detail. Before I could take him, the four abductors appeared with their hostages. Bella seemed dazed but in good condition. Our eyes met for a brief moment and hers filled with tears of apology and pain. Silently, I vowed that she would make it out alive.

"Aro, release both of them immediately." I must have jumped twice my height into the air. I had not heard Carlisle rush beside me. I had been to consumed by the appearance of Bella that I had missed Carlisle's rush to the front. I grabbed him before he could do more then change his position. He was shaking with anger at this point, and I was inclined, for a moment, to believe that he would suddenly phase into a werewolf. "Easy" the other words died on my tongue when a sudden rush of pain washed through my body bringing me instantly to my knees. Jane. All around me the others mirrored me.

"Jane, that is quiet enough. We don't treat our guests this way." Aro admonished, and instantly the pain ended. My eyes opened in time to see Aro wrap his arm around Bella's shoulder. Immediately I got to my feet and moved towards Aro. The guard closed in on me, but backed off when Aro waved them off. "Edward, you still haven't changed her?" He said disappointedly. "Well, there is no need to worry. I shall personally take care of that."

Bella's entire body tensed as she looked at me, "please, no." She begged with such pain that I wanted to take her in my arms at that moment.

"Turning her is my job, and my job alone." I said with restrained coldness.

Caius stepped out from among the group. "You promised us that this would be done in August." He reminded me through a diabolical sneer.

"It is August, we have an entire two weeks until our deadline is up." I protested fiercely. I sank into a crouch ready to lunge for her if I needed to. Even if it would result in my death. Death would be worth saving Bella. "If you touch Bella, all hell will break lose. I promise you that." The threat was followed by a snarl. This was more then a threat however, this would happen.

Aro took my words into consideration. _Would you settle for a deal?_ My lips pressed into a firm line and I stared at him, before I nodded. _You will leave here today with Bella intact as a human. The others will be spared death. I will extend your time to change her, with or without Caius's and Marcus's blessing, to a month. However, you and your family must return. To join the guard. Now before you protest, listen to me! _His thoughts were becoming increasingly troubled with each word spoken. _I must confess. This entire thing had been planned to every last detail. From Bella's original kidnaping by the young wolves, to the short lived war, the death of the girl's father, all of this led up to this moment which had also been planned. _

I replayed Aro's thoughtin disbelief and anger. "Why?" I demanded, every muscle in my body was tensed now. _I am truly sorry we had to sacrifice someone so close to Bella but there was no other way. We are in grave danger. Not solely our family, but every single vampire. There is another family vying for this high position. They believe that exposing our secret is the proper thing to do. They want to use what we are to take to rule the earth. They want to destroy all human governments, and reduce the human population to cattle. Only selecting the best to become what we are. They are far worse then we are. We feed off of the human race, but at least we do not steal their rights. _

Again I replayed Aro's thoughts. Could this be true? All of it? Was their really a group of vampires that the Volturi could not stop? "How many are there?" I asked. The shakiness of my voice startled me, and immediately my mind was flooded by questions.

"100 or so, ask Carlisle. He will tell you everything." He vocalized his answer now, he sounded truly stressed. "The D'Amico coven. The entire clan of vampires fell silent at the name. Caius and Marcus's seemed immensely annoyed.

"I cannot speak for my family, however, you have my assistance. If and only if this is true." I said quietly. The volturi were not the most diabolical vampires around. I knew this, and I would not let the real dementeded vampires of our planet take over. I couldn't.

**A/N:** I know I said I would end this in 2-3 chapters. I still plan on doing so. Except I will create a sequel. This whole idea came to me last night :) As always I appreciate your reviews, and I look forward to hearing your feed back.


	13. D'Amico

**A/N: **Hi all I would just like to thank you all for your reviews. They have been a great help in my writing, and they just make me feel fantastic. Well without further delay here is the next chapter :)

**Carlisle's POV**

The sun was rising as I stepped out of the house. We had arrived back in Forks sometime after midnight. The entire house hold was in disarray. The news that another vampire coven may take power was like a shock wave. Not a single one of us had recovered from the bombshell that Edward tried to carefully drop. Epic fail. As Alice would have put it. Now she was searching the future so meticulously, I worry that her mind might just shut down on her. Jasper of course has attempted to stabilize the whirl wind of emotions, to no avail.

After the initial shock of learning the news, everyone seemed to have fallen on mute. The house was dead silent. Emmett had even taken on the look of solemnity. Edward and Bella went directly to Edward's room upon arrival. That was understandable. Edward only wanted to keep her away from the atmosphere.

That is why I made my escape. I would of course return in a few minutes. They were waiting for me to tell them about the D'Amico coven. I was not looking forward to it. Only Edward knew that this was one aspect of my past that I was reluctant to relive.

"_Carlisle_, _you must be joking. You certainly don't mean that you never ever touch human blood?" Aro prodded, his confusion replaced any politeness. It almost seemed like he had asked that very question a million times since my arrival, months ago. Again I shook my head in response. "I do not see a point to it. Mortals are feeling, and thinking creatures much like ourselves."_

_Dark laughter burst forth from down the hall. Aro visibly stiffened beside me, and came to a halt. The two of us stood there in the midst of the foyer, looking into the darkened hall where the laughter had come from. "We have guests." Aro was obviously shaken despite attempt at appearing pleased. Before I could question, a figure garnished in a dark plum robe stepped lightly into our presence and then past us. Aro snarled angrily. It had been the first time I had heard such a noise from him. The anger was so raw, I flinched. He had certainly taken offense by the stranger's action. The visitor turned towards us and lowered the hood of the robes, revealing a heart shaped face surrounded by hair as dark as the raven perched on her shoulder. The female dipped her head in a half hearted bow. _

"_Brother, thank you for your welcome." Her words were almost as taunting as they were sarcastic. Her voice was full of venom. Looking at her, something came to mind at once, demon. She was beautiful, but so was a black widow. I knew she was dangerous. _

_Aro remained stiff, even though his snarling had come to an end. "Carlisle, may I introduce to you my blood sister, Hylda." He made an obvious effort to be friendly, but I read the anger beneath it all. In the months that I had known Aro, I had never heard such a thing from him. It was unsettling. _

_Hylda offered her hand and I took it, pressing my lips over the top of it lightly before _

_withdrawing. She grabbed my hand before I could withdraw it completely, digging her claw like nails into it. "So this is the odd one that Marcus and Caius speak of. Her devilish eyes bore into mine intensely. "His eyes, are golden..." she marveled, before she grinned deviously. Gently she stroked the silent raven on her shoulder before offering her finger for it to perch on. When it obeyed its master she brought the wretched thing to my face. "A gift, enjoy." _

_The offer was an obvious attempt to offend. "No, thank you." I replied as politely as I could. I wanted to fire back, to put her in her place, but I could never disrespect a lady, no matter what they were. _

_Aro immediately stepped forward to rescue me from further affronts. "Where is your mate?" He questioned. _

_Hylda's eyes immediately lit up. The love she had for her mate was apparent at that movement. It had been the first time I had seen her express anything but pure evil. "Wolfe is speaking with Marcus and Caius, he will be right along."_

When my mind resurfaced from the flashback I was startled to find Esme staring worriedly at me. "Love, are you alright?" She inquired, her beautiful, loving, voice plagued by concern.

"Of course, I was just in my own world." My assurances did not seem to convince her. Her lips formed a hard line. Immediately I pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Run inside and tell them I am ready to discuss the D'Amico's, will you?" She pulled away, the worry never left her beautiful caramel eyes, but she nodded and was soon off.

When she was out of earshot I turned to a near by tree, a young pine, and leaned against it. What I was about to do, would be more difficult then when I had fought off thirst for weeks, when I had first been turned. The flashback alone nearly killed me. That had not even been the worst of my run in with the D'Amicos. Hylda had only been one of them, and certainly not the worst by any stretch of the imagination.

The pine snapped underneath the pressure I had been unknowingly put on it, nearly taking me with it. I caught my balance and ran my hand through my hair. It was time, I could no longer run from this. After years of not even a flashback, I was going to have to revive all the memories. A task as impossible as a human child attempting to climb Mount Everest in the dead of winter. But it had to be done.

* * *

Upon my arrival, I found the entire family in the den. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were packed tightly on the couch. This was most likely for support. Esme sat in the love seat, and on the floor Edward sat cross legged with Bella tucked into his lap. His arms wrapped securely

around her. _Are you sure you want Bella to hear this? _I asked him mentally. This story was not easy to tell, but it was just as hard to hear, at least, in my mind it was. Edward would understand when he saw the images of these vampires, especially Hylda. But the others would not be able to understand, not until they saw them for themselves. As I opened my mouth to speak, as I had feared the dreaded flashback began to form as I spoke.

"_Hylda, love there you are!" The powerful voice that boomed through the doorway belonged to a vampire that must have been nearly seven feet in height. His eyelids drooped so that his eyes were mere slits. To anyone who did not know about vampires, he would appear to be almost blind. But he could see, and well. Marcus and Caius glided in behind them. They looked intimidated as they took their spot beside Aro. _

_Hylda wrapped her body around the male's torso. I assumed that this was Wolfe, her mate. Contrary to his mate, Wolfe's hair looked dirty brown. Everything about him was dirty. The way he held her from the way he carried himself. The demon girl had the perfect mate. _

_Aro's last nerve seemed to have snapped when Wolfe stuck his hand beneath her robes. "Why have you come?" He demanded through a snarl. _

_Wolfe let Hylda go, and Hylda made her way toward us. "Father request that you to rejoin our coven, and Together we shall rule." She explained. The same dark laugh that I had heard earlier escaped her lips. She looked us all over carefully. "You all are welcome to join us." _

_Aro shook his head immediately. "To join your coven would mean worldwide destruction." He said plainly. "There is a reason why the three of us," he looked to Caius and Marcus immediately, "rule and not, Althalos." _

_Hylda hissed angrily, "he is your father, your sire and you will address him as such!" _

"_He maybe the vampire who cursed me, but I will never address him as father!" Aro spat, "leave this castle immediately. Hylda did not argue and, together she and Wolfe made their exit. _

_When it was confirmed by the guard that they had gone, Aro turned around to face me. "It is time you understand that despite what you may think, we are not the most notorious vampires in existence. We may be the most powerful, but not nearly as sadistic." _

_I nodded my head and focused on him, letting him know that he may tell his story. He turned to the window, the view from which looked over the beautiful city, Volterra. "Long ago when I was still human, life was absolutely lovely. Certainly there was war, but not nearly as much as there is now. I did not know of the existence of our kind, it was all legend then, much as it is now, but not nearly as exaggerated. The legends of my time, were more correct. In any case, life was otherwise good, I had a family six sons and two beautiful daughters, and a wife who was with yet another child. I was employed by a high ranking official to protect him, as a result my family had a reasonable standing in society. Yes, all was truly well._

_Then one day, I returned home to silence. My world was turned upside down." He stopped, he seemed to be trying to recollect himself. He never once turned away from the window to look at me. After a few more moments he began again. "I arrived home to find the bodies of my sons and daughters strewn about the house. The body of my wife was hung from the ceiling, she had been gutted like a fish, My unborn child..." Aro shivered visibly and skipped ahead slightly. "My sister, Hylda lay on the floor writhing in pain. The screams, she begged me to run, but before I could...he appeared. His eyes, I'll never forget them. Dark, like his heart, his pupils were as narrow as cat's. Before I could run I was on the floor, and very soon afterward, the fires began. For three days I suffered what seemed like the fires of hell. After those three days it was like I had been reborn...Well you know all of that I won't trouble you with that. _

_My sister and I were taken away to a far of place, where we joined others like us. All of us had one thing in common, we were turned by Althalos. My sister adjusted to life with them quite quickly, but then again she was always a little bit demented, so it came easily to her. What this coven did and still do," he shook his head painfully, "was and is beyond evil. Under his orders, they tore apart young children, prayed on men, but what they did to women, especially pregnant woman...I-I will never forget such things." Aro turned to me now. His eyes were haunted, he almost seemed more ashen then he was. "I knew I needed to get out. I knew I needed to start my own coven. We would need to be powerful, and create laws to prevent such behaviors. _

_It did not take me long to find that other members of this hellish coven felt the same way. Caius, Marcus, and Marcus's mate joined me and together we escaped to Volterra. We soon found that the four of us had more power then we initially thought, and we were able to seize control. We were able to destroy seventy-five percent of Althalos's coven with the army that we had built up, it was in that battle that Marcus lost his mate." He looked at me with such seriousness. "Now you see why we must rule with an iron fist. Why we never give second chances. If we slacken our hold, this world will fall into peril." _

_The flashback carried me months head, as I began to tell my family of another experience. This memory had never been buried, I never could bury it. Night had fallen over Volterra. I was walking about the city, something I had not done freely in months. Then as if I had been hit in the face with a ton of iron the sweet smell of blood filled my nostrils. This was followed by a scream so terrifying that it sent me running towards it. The owner of that scream, was only a child. _

_My legs carried me nearly a mile away. There I was greeted by the worst sight imaginable. Wolfe was back, and in his hands was a little boy who could not have been more than six. He was still alive, but bleed excessively from his abdomen. Wolfe was tossing him about like doll. The boys screams grew louder more agonized, drowning out Wolfe's demonic laughter. _

_Anger took over my body and before I knew what was happening, I was staring at Wolfe's burning remains. Yards away, the boy lay whimpering, I knelt down beside him. There was nothing I could do for him now. He was far to young to be changed, he would be miserable, as child he would be unmanageable. I did the merciful thing. I then returned to the castle and told Aro everything. To my surprise, he supported what I had done. _

_Hours later screams filled the castle. Hylda entered and lunged for me. The guard immediately rose to protect me. Hylda's eyes were ablaze with fury as she spat offensive words in my direction. "You will pay! You and yours will pay, someday we will rise to power and destroy you all!" _

_I was about to speak when suddenly another vampire entered. "Althalos!" Aro snarled, but he was not alone Marcus and Caius poised for attack. Althalos remained unfazed. Looking at him I was over come with fear, the kind of fear I had not felt since the first weeks of my change. Althalos raised his hands slightly, facing his palms towards us. "I've come peacefully to collect my daughter," he said calmly. "However, Aro, one of yours killed my second in command and that will not stand. Your punishment will not come soon, but it shall come I guarantee it." He said this almost musically, but his tone was laced with venom. "I only hope that will be ready. Good-bye." Before he could be captured he was gone. Many of the guard had tried, and failed to find him. _

My mind finally released me from the horrendous flashback. I knew I had said all that I had needed to. "I departed from Volterra soon afterward.

Not a single soul spoke for what seemed like hours. Then Edward finally looked up. "They will not succeed we will win this fight. The Volturi have more than enough on their side to once again put the D'Amico coven in their place. In fact they have more than enough to destroy the entire coven. Althalos has no idea what is coming for him." Edward hissed. I knew this story would effect him the most.

Alice stiffened, it would seem that she just had another vision. "I hope so, because they don't have long to assemble the resources. This war begins in a months time."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. Please let me know! I know its a little different, but I thought I'd try something new. I really hope you guys liked it, but if you didn't I still want to hear from you anyway. I value honesty.


	14. Goodbye

**Bella's POV**

My stomach churned as I curled up into fetal position. Edward's arms wrapped protectively around me. I wanted to cry, no...I wanted to scream. Were they all really going back to fight a coven of renegade monsters? "What are you thinking, love?" Edward voice was a soft whisper in my ear. But I heard the edge despite that fact. I knew that answering 'nothing' would only upset him.

"Change me." My voice was surprisingly fierce as I said this. Edward turned me over in his arms so that our eyes met. I wish he hadn't. His eyes for a moment were full of pain before he closed them. The rest of his body was unreadable. "Edward don't give me any of that, this isn't a life for you, nonsense. We've been over this."

Edward opened his eyes again. His eyes were brighter as if he had suddenly come to a decision. "Not now, rest now." He whispered softly. "You look exhausted." Somewhere in the house I heard a loud thud and what sounded like an excited squeal. But I could not be sure as Edward started to hum my lullaby into my ear. My chance to argue was gone as my eyes started to close. A little would do no harm-and then I would brooch the subject of my change again-but for now sleep was quickly closing in...

When I awoke it was unnaturally dark. I panicked, had I gone blind? "Edward! Edward I can't see!"

Somewhere in the darkness I heard Rosalie laughing quietly. "Don't be a drama queen, Bella, you are blind folded." Alice's sweet elfin like voice responded from somewhere behind me. I relaxed. But that was very short lived.

"Why?"

Alice was trying, and failing to repress a giggle. "It would not be a surprise if we told you silly!" I was suddenly aware of my hair being toyed with. "Esme, will you hand me...the hair spray...and then she is all yours." A fine mist tickled my arms and fell over my hair, and before I could speak I was hoisted on meet and led away.

"Relax, darling," Esme soothed. Again I tried to inquire what this was all about but before the question could tumble out I felt a cool draft. I was faintly aware that I was no longer wearing my clothes. My cheeks became warm as I tried to shrink away. Of course I ended up tripping over my own feet. Esme caught and steadied me, before wordlessly slipping something that felt oddly like chiffon. "There that was not to horrible was it?" Esme crooned.

"Oh Bella, if only you could see yourself!" Alice gushed excitedly. "Brilliant work on the make-up Rose."

I exhaled, "maybe if I wasn't blind folded!"

"Oh there is absolutely no time for that!" Alice replied. I could hear the grin in her voice.

Suddenly my feet weren't on the ground, and I felt as if I were flying. I'm sure it was only Alice carrying me downstairs. "Open the door! Ah, just as I saw it a clear night!" Alice sighed happily and before I knew it we were running again. At this point I was glad to be blind folded, otherwise I was sure to be sick. Another thought however, came close to doing the job. What were Alice, Rosalie, and Esme up to? Somewhere deep inside I knew that they weren't the only players in this game. "Where is Edward?" I demanded breathlessly.

In response Alice set me down. She then proceeded to remove the blindfold. I gasped when I saw, Alice and Rosalie dressed in the bridesmaids dresses that we had long ago picked out. They both looked stunning in the soft green silk gowns. I turned to Esme, she looked stunning in her lavender gown. Then it suddenly clicked. I looked down at myself. My tears welled up when I looked down at my beautiful wedding dress. I studied the lace sleeves and then trailed my eyes down the bodice. My knees started to buckle, but someone reached out to support me. It did not take me long to realize, that the arms that supported me was not icy cold. I looked up to find another pair of brown eyes staring back. "Mom!"

My mother laughed, and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "You look beautiful sweetheart." Did I imagine the tears in her eyes? When I looked again they were gone.

Before I could form a coherent question Alice was lining us all up and placed a bouquet of white roses into my hands. Somewhere ahead the opening bars of a gentle melody sounded. Both of my mothers went off, most likely to take a seat. With Alice leading the way she and Rosalie proceeded forward. I Followed after my initial shock wore off I followed them.

The density of trees fell away, it only took me a moment to realize that I was in our meadow. My friends and family turned to face me as I entered. The tears fought to escape as I proceeded forward. My eyes, to my surprise caught sight of Jacob in the others. For the first time in the presence of vampires his eyes were bright. He flashed me a thumbs up sign and I smiled gratefully.

My heart nearly stopped, when Edward stepped into view. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his tux. He was far better than a Greek god. As I came closer, he reached out and took my hands in his. His eyes were warm as he winked at me. "Edward, am I still asleep?" I murmured.

His answering chuckle almost did me in. "I love you, Bella." Was his simple answer as we turned to the waiting minister. The minister began the ceremony, and soon we were made to face each other. Emmett brought forth the rings. As Edward slid mine in place and said his vows, I could tell he was fighting back an urge to kiss me, or from the look in his eyes something more. Alice chuckled somewhere behind me. Edward's eyes twinkled as I slid his wedding band into place on his finger.

It seemed like forever before the minister gave Edward permission to kiss his bride, me. A shiver of delight went through me as Edward leaned in. His lips pressed sweetly to mine. He was obviously restraining himself from going further.

When we parted, I became aware of the fifty or so eyes staring at us. I did not blush, to my surprise. "It is with great pleasure that I be the first to introduce to you. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Hearing those words from the minister, sent the urge to kiss Edward again. Of course, with his reflexes being quicker than mine, Edward beat me to it. Emmett's booming laughter prevailed over all the cheering and applause.

Edward took my hand and led me down the make shift aisle His eyes never left me, he knew exactly where we were going.

We stopped just outside the trees and waited for everyone to catch up. Sadness marred the happiness in Edward's eyes. It then occurred to me then that Edward was silently telling me that this would be my final goodbye to all the humans in my life. I nodded understandingly, and Edward intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed my forehead.

The moment of course was short lived. The guests caught up with us. We were suddenly surrounded. Jessica hugged me lightly. The look on her face was both one of jealousy and awe. All I could do was smile. Angela hugged me as well, her expression conveyed more happiness, as she congratulated Edward and I in turn. Alice practically jumped on me, but stepped back when Edward shot her a warning glance.

Despite the excitement from the group, they eventually calmed down and allowed my mother and Phil through. I nearly suffocated in my mother's hold. When she let go I gasped for breath and she apologized. Edward shook with silent chuckles beside me. "Call me when you get back from your honeymoon." My mother whispered into my ear. She started to back away, with intention of letting us go.

I snatched up her arm immediately. I could not let her leave yet. This was my only chance to say goodbye. I would never see her again. I would never gaze into her childlike eyes. Or listen to her laughter. Or even be able to remind her that she needed to pick up her blouse from the cleaners. My mother looked at me in confusion but hugged me back when I embraced her. "I love you, Mom. I'm going to miss you so much!"

My mother laughed silently. "Bella you act like I'm never going to see you again." If only she knew the truth of that statement. All I could do was chuckle. "You and Edward are always welcome to visit us down in Florida."

"Of course." That was all I could say to her.

"Have fun, Bella." She said seriously before turning back to join the crowd.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the woods. Edward tensed slightly beside me. "I won't be far." Edward whispered as he let go of my waist and disappeared in a flash.

Jacob now stood where Edward once had. "You look beautiful Bella." He complimented. There was no jealousy in his eyes, only sadness. Oh no was he going to try and talk me out of this? Did he even know?

My expression must have registered my thoughts because he chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm only here to wish you good luck. I'm ready to let you go. I've come to understand that the only thing about you that is going to change, is your eating habits." He said slowly. "Oh and maybe how you smell!" He laughed a little, although it was laced with sadness. He grew serious once again. "I'll always love you no matter what." He promised sincerely.

All I could do was stand there and stare at him in disbelief. He gauged my expression and laughed out loud. "Come here, Bella." He opened his arms invitingly and I rushed over to him without a second thought. We stayed like that for an unknown length of time before he pulled away and kissed my forehead. "See you around, Bells." He said easily before turning around and heading back into the woods. I could have sworn I had seen tears in his eyes.

But I shook the thought away quickly because out of nowhere Edward appeared and gathered me up in his arms. As he ran with me back to the house, I assumed, he looked down at my face. "Are you alright, love?" He asked full of concern. I knew he had tried his best not to listen to our conversation.

"Yes," I breathed.

That cleared, once we were on the porch he kissed me with almost unrestrained passion. My focus was immediately on him. I did not see him open the door. Nor did I see him take me upstairs, to his room, now our room. I was only aware of anything when he broke the kiss to allow me to breathe and to close the door behind us...

* * *

Hours later, I lay in his arms, his eyes bore into mine as he stroked my hair. They no longer held the lust, the hunger, that they had earlier. Now they were deep golden pools of worry. This led me to believe that the reason he had, had me rest after we had made love, was for him to buy more time.

I reached my hand out to touch his cheek soothingly. "Everything will be ok." I assured him. In response he let go of me and yet again leaned over me. He pinned me to the bed lightly and kissed the front of my neck, moving downward planting fervent kisses as he went. What was I thinking? What were we about to do? I let him indulge himself, but who was to say he wasn't alone in this indulgence. Edward really was good at _everything_.

When he had finally returned to my lips he paused. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." He whispered softly. The words and the sweet smell of his breath excited me.

"I love you too."

He grinned but then fell into seriousness. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"To join you in eternity? Yes, of course." I whispered. My voice was shaky but full of sincerity.

Edward whispered that he loved me once more before he kissed me. I was second away from the start of my journey to an eternity with Edward. He was suddenly focused as he pulled away. "I will be here with you, no matter what happens. I love you so much." He assured me before he leaned in towards my neck. I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he came closer. He pressed his lips to my neck. As he parted his lips I closed my eyes and embraced to receive what came. Whatever that was, now and in the future, I knew Edward would be at my side. Forever.

A/N: Well This is the end of this story. The sequel to this will take awhile to start. I am leaving for a trip to Austrailia in July I will be gone for two weeks. Right nw I need to focus on packing and such. The sequel will be out sometime in the End of July, beginning of August. I hope to here from you all when that comes out. On that note, I'd like to thank all the loyal readers. Your reviews were really insightful, and helpful, and its been a blast! Well as always, please review I love to hear from all of you, even if it means over flowing my inbox! hugs


	15. Vote

1Hey everyone!

Happy New Year to all of you! I know it's been a good long time since I last updated this story. I know at the ending of the last one, I promised a sequel, but now I'm not so sure. The reason I stopped was because after my trip to Australia I had a lot of things piled on me, and I was going to do it after it cleared after I read Breaking Dawn, but than classes started up again and I found myself trapped. My question for you guys is, should I write the sequel. I'll only be able to write on Weekends, but I'll be able to write. Cast your votes in reviews. There is no need to give an explanation why you voted a certain way. I don't want to take anymore of your precious time, a simple yes or no will do. So let me know! I hope you all have a good, day or night (whichever part of the day it is :)!)


	16. Announcement!

Hey Guys! The Sequel to Blood Moon is up. It's called Armageddon's Wake. The link is in my profile under stories.


End file.
